


The Unlovables

by zenzoee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chunin Exams, F/M, Naruto fic, Self Insert, chapters, sand siblings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzoee/pseuds/zenzoee
Summary: I’m intending this to end in a Gaara x reader relationship, because he’s adorable and I freaking live for self inserts (to escape this flesh prison life we have here on earth amirite guys gals and non binary pals). Anyway let me know what y’all think, would LOVE to hear criticism and such!
Relationships: Gaara x reader, Gaara/Reader
Kudos: 23





	1. A New Chapter Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don’t own any of the characters in this fic except for the self.

**A NEW CHAPTER BEGINS**

**‘** Yes! Finally!’ I refrained from tackling my teacher in a bear hug. Beside me, Lee could not resist expressing his affection. Laughing, I asked, ‘So, we have just a week to prepare?’

‘A week is more than enough time for you,’ Guy Sensei grinned. ‘Also, there are nine genin from our village participating, which hasn’t occurred for the past five years, so be sure to set a brilliant example!’

Lee stood straight as a board; determination etched on his face. ‘I will do my best, thank you for this opportunity, Sensei!’

‘The exam will include various areas of ninja skills, so I recommend you all refine the areas in which you feel the least proficient. While I have full confidence in my adorable subordinates, the Chunin exam can be brutal, and death can occur.’ Guy Sensei became solemn.

Quiet fell between us as we processed the information. Beside me, Lee was trembling with what I assumed was enthusiasm and not sudden fear.

‘We can do this,’ I swallowed and smiled reassuringly. ‘This is what we’ve spent the last year training for, right? It’s the next step in our ninja journey!’

‘We have the best teacher, of course we will succeed, and make you proud!’ Lee said.

‘You mentioned nine genin – who would put their genin students forward? We had to wait a year before being deemed ready for this exam, I assume they’re something special?’ I asked, trying not to sound like I was sulking.

‘One team belongs to my eternal rival, Kakashi Hatake.’

‘The famous Copy Ninja?’

‘He finally passed a team?’

‘They are talented kids,’ Guy admitted. ‘But you will all do brilliantly!’

My fingers trembled with anticipation. This should be fun, I thought to myself, wishing that Neji and Tenten were here to hear the news firsthand with us.

‘Please, remember to eat and most importantly, sleep,’ Guy Sensei made a point to glance at Lee. ‘The offer to don one of these stylish jumpsuits is still open!’

Personally, I enjoyed my own clothing, and felt that I couldn’t third wheel the matching bushy brows’ get up. I shrugged the offer off politely and turned to my companion.

‘Hey, let’s practice our kunai throwing, Lee,’ I suggested. Kunai and shuriken handling were the lesser of my skills. ‘Neji and Tenten should already be at the training grounds.’

Glancing at him, I laughed. Since being put in Guy’s team as a fourth, I had felt somewhat awkward, being the exceptional student that no one wanted to be responsible for failing in the genin exam last year. Due to this, there were an uneven number of students, and the other Jonin were hesitant to take on more than they absolutely had to. Luckily, Guy Sensei had a heart of gold, and couldn’t pass up the opportunity to take in his beloved student Lee’s friend, too.

‘Do your best!’ Guy Sensei called after us as we hurried toward our usual training spot.

After a few minutes of sprinting, we found the other half of our team hidden in the forest. Lee leant against the tree trunk to catch his breath, watching Neji sit unflinchingly as Tenten and I took turns hitting the target. ‘Did you guys hear?’

‘For the first time in five years, rookies will be in the chunin exam,’ I threw a kunai, narrowly missing the top of Neji’s head, and earning a pointed glance from him. I smiled. ‘I meant to hit that low.’

‘No way! Really?’ Tenten adjusted the angle of my wrist. ‘It’s probably some stubborn jonins in competition or something.’

I threw the kunai. This time it hit a centimeter below the middle circle, piercing the haystack dummy within the blink of an eye.

‘Three of them are Kakashi’s students.’ Lee looked intense.

‘Sounds interesting...’ Neji murmured, crossing his arms.

Tenten prepared to throw her kunai.

‘But in the end, you have to feel sorry for them.’

I watched as the kunai hit the target with perfect precision, anticipation racing through my veins.

‘That’s rather negative of you, Neji,’ I said gently. ‘If Kakashi and Guy Sensei can rival each other, surely, he’s good, right?’

He considered me for a moment. ‘Maybe so, but we’ve got a year ahead of them.’

‘That’s true!’ Tenten adjusted my wrist and elbow again. I breathed slowly, focusing on the middle target. ‘Did Guy Sensei say anything else about them?’

‘Just that there were nine genins from Konoha, and that we should train as hard as we can before the exam!’ Lee held his hand up in a fist.

‘Of course, you both would say that.’

I threw the kunai, hitting just shy of the middle.

‘Damn it!’

‘You were closer.’ Neji gave the slightest smile of satisfaction.

‘Not close enough.’ I replied, gritting my teeth, determination setting in.


	2. The Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it’s the first stage of the exam! Sorry if it’s a bit boringggggg we’re getting to the good parts I promise

FIRST EXAM  
‘There’s a lot of people here, isn’t there?’  
‘Don’t tell me you’re feeling anxious?’ Neji looked at me quizzically.  
‘No,’ I bite my lip. ‘I can just feel the competition in the air. Everyone’s giving each other an eye up.’  
‘Let us not draw attention to ourselves.’ Lee suggested, leading us toward the gathering outside a door labelled 301.  
‘That’s an interesting statement from someone dressed like that.’ Tenten murmured.  
‘Hey, it’s not that bad,’ I nudged her. ‘It’s just the leg warmers and-’  
I was cut off by a loud smack and a following thump. Lee had been thrown back by someone no taller than he was, who was guarding the door with a menacing look. A gasp escaped Tenten and I, as we attempted to help him up.  
‘Oi, what was that for?’ I demanded.  
‘You plan to take the exam like that?’ The boy sneered. ‘You should just quit now.’  
‘You’re just a little kid.’ The second boy added.  
‘Don’t you talk to him like that!’ A warm hand wound its way around my wrist, and I glanced to see Neji’s glare warning me not to act rashly.  
‘Please, let us through.’ Tenten asked, stepping forward.  
The second speaker’s fist moved at the speed of lightening, hitting straight across Tenten’s face, sending her backward. I moved to steady her, so she didn’t fall.  
A murmur in the crowd behind us erupted at the incident, unsettled that a girl had been hit.  
‘This is the chunin exam. We’ve failed it three times, we know firsthand that it isn’t designed for kids who can’t handle it,’ the boys looked serious. ‘Chunin often become captains of teams. The burden of being a captain is failing missions, watching comrades die... It’s all the captain’s responsibility. You kids think you got what it takes?’  
Silence fell in the corridor, each student holding their breath, afraid to reconsider their goals.  
‘Think of this as our kindness, we’re only thinking of those who are going to fail.’  
‘I agree, but,’ a voice erupted. ‘you will let me pass through.’  
We turned toward the voice and discovered a boy with dark hair and even darker eyes sauntering toward the source of the fuss. Followed by him were two others, a familiar blonde, and an innocent faced girl.  
‘And also, remove the surrounding created with genjustu.’  
‘What’s he talking about?’  
‘Huh?’  
‘I don’t know...’  
I raised my eyebrows at Tenten, who shrugged in reply. We watched the two boys' smirk at each other.  
‘So, you noticed?’  
‘Sakura,’ The dark-haired boy addressed the girl beside him. ‘You must have noticed first, right?’  
She looked at him, startled. ‘Huh?’  
‘Your analytical ability and genjutsu knowledge are the best in our team.’  
She looked down, a rosy blush tinging her cheekbones.  
‘Of course, I noticed a while ago, because this floor is only the second!’  
The blonde boy nodded vigorously. ‘Yup!’  
The room changed in a matter of seconds, the sign labelling the door now morphing into the bold lettering “201”.  
‘I didn’t notice that...’ Tenten mumbled.  
‘Me neither,’ I muttered in response. ‘How embarrassing... Do you think Neji did?’  
‘I’m not sure.’  
Neji sent a questioning glance at us, but before either of us could respond to him, movement occurred. Lee was standing, each arm blocking the boys’ sudden attacks. His expression was almost angry, but not quite. The corridor was silent again, but this time out of pure surprise. Murmurs arose around us, questioning how fast Lee moved, and how he could be the same person who was thrown to the ground a few moments ago.  
‘Hey, weren’t you the one who said not to draw attention to ourselves?’ Neji asked, as Lee let out a sigh.  
‘Well...’  
‘Oh no, not this...’  
‘Huh?’ I looked at Tenten who shook her head in Lee’s direction.  
Lee was distracted from Neji, a blush spreading across his plain features. He steeled his resolved and marched toward the girl accompanying the darkhaired boy.  
‘Hi! My name is Rock Lee, and yours is Sakura...’ He began. ‘Let’s go out together! I will protect you until the day I die!’  
Sakura was shocked, and then replied slowly.   
‘No way. You’re...’ She enunciated. ‘Too intense.’  
Lee hung his head in defeat, and a twinge of resentment shot through my chest toward Sakura. I’ll treat him to dango later, I decided.  
Neji stepped froward, addressing the dark-haired boy. ‘Hey, you, what’s your name?’  
‘When you ask for someone’s name, shouldn’t you give yours first?’ He smirked at a glowering Neji.  
‘I don’t owe you an answer.’ The boy shoved his hands in his pockets.  
Tenten giggled.  
Annoying, I thought, rolling my eyes. ‘Are you guys going to brood for much longer or are we going to go take this exam?’  
Neji sighed in agreement.  
‘Come on Lee, what are you doing?’ Tenten called. He stared after the three as they made their way down the hall.  
‘You guys go ahead,’ he glanced over his shoulder. ‘There’s something I’d like to test first.’  
Worry creeped over me. Just what is he planning?   
The classroom was even busier than the hallway. People from all sorts of place had congregated, sitting in groups at the available tables and chairs. We found an empty spot and began to wait. I was acutely aware of the murmuring around us, accents from foreign villages permeating mumbled speech.  
‘Hey, where do you think Lee went?’ Tenten asked.  
‘Probably to challenge that gloomy brat.’ Neji sighed.  
I swallowed my nerves, I knew how he was – he was just as impulsive as I was, when riled up. But I also knew he’d suddenly fallen head over heels for a girl he’d just met, and honestly, he could be continuing to beg her to go out with him right at this moment. ‘He knows where to go, if those three turn up and he doesn’t arrive, we know he’s in trouble and we can go find him, right?’  
The other two nodded in agreement.  
I took the time to scan the room, analyzing the other participants. Each village had a distinct look about them, each unfriendlier than the last. It was as if we were all challenging each other to win at something. Few people carried conspicuous weaponry, the only ones who stood out in that regard were three people close to the middle of the room. The members of this team – assuming they were from the same village, given their body language – all carried a large item on their backs. They each had distinct features, a blonde girl with four pony tails, a taller person who’s gender I couldn’t tell from the back as he wore some sort of body suit – interesting outfit choice – and a shorter boy with a shock of dark red hair.  
Amongst the crowd, our friend slipped in silently, and I gave a small wave to him. ‘Finally! What were you doing?’  
‘It was nothing,’ Lee sat in between Neji and Tenten. ‘Have I missed anything?’  
‘Nothing’s happened, we’re still waiting for the examiners to arrive.’ Tenten explained.  
‘Oh, look who’s here,’ I teased, poking Lee’s back. ‘Your new friends.’  
The three from earlier had arrived. Lee looked serious. ‘That’s Kakashi’s team.’  
‘Them? They look insufferable.’ I scoffed.  
‘He is a strong opponent, that Sasuke Uchiha.’  
‘Wait, what?’  
Suddenly a voice rang out. It was that familiar blonde kid declaring that he wasn’t going to lose to any of us, warranting a glare from ninety percent of the room.  
‘He’s very spirited,’ Neji remarked. ‘I guess you didn’t beat him down enough, Lee.’  
‘Hmph!’  
‘Hey, there’s a lot of activity over there-’ My words were cut off by the sound of someone vomiting. Through the crowd, the four of us watched as a white-haired guy knelt on the ground in distress.  
‘Lee, how about that attack?’ Neji muttered.  
Lee thought for a moment before answering. ‘No problems in seeing the speed, there must be some trick.’  
Kakashi’s team were joined by another three, taller and oozing a menacing vibe. What village they belonged to, I couldn’t tell from this distance, but by the looks of them, they were dangerous. During everyone’s observations, a large sound erupted, followed by the explosion of smoke.  
‘What an entrance,’ Tenten breathed. ‘that must be the examiners.’  
The examiner began to explain the first stage of the test, and to our mixed relief and despair, it was a written test. We moved to our assigned seats, thankfully not situated too far from each other. We listened intently as the rules were announced, and an unwelcome wave of nerves rippled through my veins as the examiner explained that if one student failed... so would the rest of their whole team.  
Glancing at my teammates, I gave a weak smile. Let’s do our best.

What the heck is this? We never covered this amount of calculation…I stared at the page before me. Neji noticed my trembling fingers and gave me the tiniest elbow nudge. He muttered something under his breath, and gazed forward.  
Ah so that’s it. We’re being forced to cheat. Anxiety melted away as I realized the underlying task. Neji gave me second nudge, and began to mouth silently. He’s giving me the answers? A true friend! I could have cried in relief.  
A loud cry broke the sound of quiet scribbling.  
‘What was that for?!’ A student yelled, visibly shaken. A kunai had shot out of nowhere and pierced his test paper.  
‘You messes up five times,’ an examiner smirked. ‘You fail.’  
My pencil started trembling as the boy and his team reluctantly left the exam room. Neji shot me a tense look, don’t act conspicuous, his eyes warned. I nodded ever so slightly.  
Several more teams failed, as the minutes passed. My handwriting grew steadier as I read Neji’s lips moving silently beside me. Almost done, I thought, glancing at the clock. The tenth question looked interesting.  
I placed my pencil down quietly, and took a moment to survey the remaining participants., Sakura had finished writing, so had Lee and Tenten. I could feel the examiners’ gazing intensely around the room.  
‘Ok and now we will begin the tenth question.’  
Pencils dropped and heads looked up, all eyes on the examiner. The door opened and the funny outfit student returned from the bathroom.  
‘Nice timing,’ the examiner chuckled. ‘Was your doll effective?’  
Doll? What’s he talking about? I thought, watching the boy’s expression shift into surprise.  
‘Just sit down,’ the examiner said. ‘First, for this tenth question, you must decide whether you will take it or not.’  
A gasp escaped half the students.  
‘If you choose to take it, and fail…’ he continued, ‘you will not be allowed to take the chunin exam, ever again.’  
‘What kind of stupid rule is that?!’ A boy carrying a puppy on his head bellowed, his outstretched arm pointing at the examiner.  
Every student in the room seemed to wear an expression of shock and confusion. I shot a nervous glance at Neji, who was frowning slightly. I wondered how Tenten and Lee were doing.  
‘Now, let’s begin the tenth question. Those who do not wish to take it, raise your hand. Once your number has been confirmed, leave.’  
A tense silence fell heavy amongst us. A few people began to raise their hands, and quit. Sweat stuck the loose hairs to the back of my neck. Please don’t raise your hands, I mentally begged my teammates, I’ve waited so long for this!   
A few seconds passed, before a heavy hand hit the desk top. My head snapped up, it was that blonde kid, announcing himself again.   
‘Don’t underestimate me! I will not run!’ he declared.  
I let a small smile tug at the corners of my lips, earning a questioning glance from Neji. This kid gets it, I thought.  
The suspense was killing me. Waiting was never one of my skills.  
The examiner took a deep breath. ‘Good decisions, now to everyone still remaining… I congratulate you on passing the first test!’  
‘Wha-?’  
Beside me, Neji radiated apprehension. My shoulder relaxed as I leant my chin into my hands.  
‘There was never such a thing as the tenth question. You could say your choices were the tenth question.’ The examiner grinned. He looked somehow less menacing.  
‘Huh?!’  
‘What were the first nine questions for?’ The girl with the four ponytails yelled. ‘They were pointless then!’  
‘The point of those questions was to assess your individuals means of gathering information.’ He smiled in response. We listened intently as the examiner explained the questions’ purpose. It began to make more sense now, the difficulty of the questions that only chunins would know answers to.  
Another collective gasp reverberated throughout the room as the examiner took off his bandana, exposing his bare scalp. Craters and burn scars littered his skin, evidence of severe torture.  
The reality of what we were working toward set in. I swallowed nervousness, shooting glances at my teammates, curious as to how they were reacting. Neji and Lee seemed relatively calm, Tenten slightly grimacing.  
The examiner continued to talk, his words laced with seriousness. Suddenly, a large bat like form zoomed into view. Out of the form exploded a woman with short hair.  
‘I am Mitarashi Anko, examiner for the second test!’ She declared. ‘Let’s go!’  
She turned to the examiner and spoke with an accusing tone, questioning why there were so many students left.  
‘There were several outstanding applicants this year.’ He explained simply.  
‘I’ll explain the next stage when we change locations. Follow me.’ Anko announced to us.  
‘That was wild,’ I breathed.  
Lee turned to me, taking his headband off and returning it to his waist. ‘The next stage should be more active.’  
‘We should go, before we get left behind,’ Tenten joined us, smiled tiredly. ‘Neji, what did you think?’  
He considered the question before admitting, ‘I knew almost none of it myself.’  
‘Thanks for the answers, by the way.’ I grinned at him, as we followed the others away from the stuffy classroom.  
The next stage will surely be more exciting, I thought.


	3. The Forest of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the forest part of the exam. We're getting to the good bits. As always, please feel free to let me know your criticisms and opinions :)

We followed the eccentric woman named Anko to a clearing at the edge of a dark forest. The trees  loomed over us from behind a tall fence.  The  jonin introduced the area as “the forest of death”, and  our  low-voiced conversations were interrupted by a ruckus.  Peering through the other students, I whispered to my  teammates , ‘that loud kid is causing trouble again.’

‘Naruto?’

‘Yeah, that’s the one,’ I straightened and brushed my hands on my thighs, ‘ someone wearing a large hat was  standing  creepily close to him and the examiner just now. Not sure what was going  on, but they remind me of those shinobi from the sound village…’

‘Those sound shinobi are  _ all  _ creepy, did you see the way they made  Kabuto throw up?’ Tenten shuddered.

Neji narrowed his eyes in the direction of the ruckus.  ‘We’ll have to keep an eye out for them .’

The examiner cleared her throat, before  lifting a stack of papers. ‘Ok! Now I will explain the second test.’

We listened intently as she explained the rules and expectations of the test. Emphasizing the fact that it was essentially a  survival test, with the impending doom of battle. She held up two scrolls – the Heaven scroll, and the Earth scroll – and announced that we would need to deliver  _ both  _ scrolls to the tower within five days, without losing any team members. 

‘Isn’t she too cheerful when she’s talking about the chances of us dying in battle?’ Tenten muttered.

‘Somehow her chipper façade is a little  comforting. Though I don’t like the sound  of “it’s unlikely that all thirteen teams will pass”, that lowers our chances dramatically,’ I swallowed.  With damp hands, I fidgeted with my hip pocket, checking the number of shrunken I had.

‘You’re both being negative. We’ll be fine.’ Neji crossed his arms defiantly. I glanced expectantly at Lee, who simply looked on  determinedly , his mouth set in a  frown.

‘And a final word of advice…’ Anko paused, staring  out at us, ‘don’t die.’

‘Wonderful lady.’  I said under my breath as we headed toward the gate of our choice.  The booth we entered was hidden behind a cloth shield.

‘Who wants to hold the scroll?’

‘I don’t mind,’ Tenten replied.

‘Lee?’

‘I do not mean to be stubborn, but  it might be a hindrance to me to fight while carrying it.’ Lee politely refused, then turned to Neji.

‘Y/N, do you not want the responsibility?’

‘That’s not it, the most reliable person should look after it, right? Do you all trust me?’ Tenten and Neji nodded, while Lee let out as passionate, ‘one hundred percent!’

I decided to tuck the scroll up  my shirt, underneath the thin chain mail mesh that comfortably hugged my stomach. With it bundled up in there, the mesh became tighter, but the scroll was secure.

‘The second test of the Chun in exams, now begins!’ Anko’s voice boomed, as the gate we stood in front of was unlocked and we  could enter.

‘Is everyone ready?’ Neji glanced at each of us.

‘Bit late now to decide that we aren’t ready, isn’t it?’ I replied with a wry smile.

‘ Tsk, let’s go.’ The four of us leapt into the forest, pacing ourselves.

‘ Phew!’ I leaned against the tree trunk. ‘That wasn’t as hard as I expected.’

‘Don’t speak too soon, we’ve only just started.’ Tenten replied. I shifted to sit more comfortably. Contrary to most belief, trees were not all that comfortable at the best of times. I placed a hand over the scroll, checking that it was still secure under my shirt. Despite having a moment to relax after a rather successful few hours cold dread began to settle in the pit of my stomach. The cool breeze caressed my bare skin and for a second I regretted not wearing a jacket. Squinting in the dim moonlight , I located all three of my teammates.

Noticing my obvious discomfit, Neji lent forward on his elbows to ad dr ess us . ‘It’ll probably start to get light in the next hour or so. We were able to use our first day to secure food and water. Most of the teams will be rest ing now, making this the best time to act.’

‘Wait, we haven’t slept in over twenty-four hours, Neji...’ I began slowly, ‘that alone puts us as a disadvantage , despite what you just suggested.’

‘I know, but we’ve gone longer without sleep,’ he sighed. ‘We’ve managed through less  favorable conditions.’

‘True but y/n has a point.’ Tenten blinked slowly, stifling a yawn.

‘Guys, this is only one challenge  amid them all,’ Lee stood up  e nergetic as ever, though being perceptive, the tiny stumble in his left ankle didn’t go unnoticed, ‘ imagine the level of missions we will have to complete once we become  chunins !’

‘Lee’s right, we have to suck it up.’ Neji crossed his arms with finality. ‘Let’s split up, and reconnoiter for the next half hour. But whatever you find, when the time is up,’ he  speared the bark between his feet with a kunai, ‘be sure to be back here, got it?’

‘OK!’ Tenten and I nodded determinedly, shaking off the creeping fatigue.

‘Roger!’ Lee saluted. He wasn’t wrong, we would have more intense missions once we became  chunins , however it was always the first hurdles that were the most uncomfortable.

All the trees looked the same in the dark, despite the moonlight providing some light. I leapt from tree to tree, acutely aware of the lack in precision in my footing. I stopped to lean against the bark of a particularly tall tree and calmed my breathing, blinking  hard to avert the sleepiness. I was thankful for the chill in the air now, knowing if it were any warmer, it would be harder to stay awake.  The air still felt restless, as if the trees were whispering to  eachother .

_ I wonder what the other teams are doing... surely, it’s not just us who are taking advantage of the quiet hours?  _ I thought. Swallowing hard, I decided to move forward  but slower .

The cool breeze carried a scent not unfamiliar to me.  _ Metallic… is that blood?  _ Wiping my palms on my thighs, I  squinted into the darkness, locating the source of the scent.  My vision settled on a mess of a scene on the forest floor and before  logic could prevent me from moving, I landed somewhat gracefully on the ground. A wet patch in the dirt  sludged against my shoe.

_ That’s…  _ I froze, staring wide eyed as the scene took shape before me. Shattered paper umbrellas lay amongst the twisted remains of what I assumed were people. They’d all been  _ squished. _ __

‘Who…’ I whispered out loud  to break the  suffocating silence. ‘What kind of  genin has this kind of power? ’

I sat back on my heels, considering the scene, before standing and covering my mouth and nose with my hand.  _ I  _ _ must _ _ leave,  _ I decided. Despite not  sensing any living person’s chakra near, I couldn’t be sure, I didn’t have Neji to search the area. Heading back into the trees, I  held my breath and stifled my footsteps as much as possible; there were more than Genin in this exam, there were monsters.

‘You were almost late.’ Neji chided.

‘I was held up,’ I admitted, avoiding his gaze. ‘Where’s Lee?’

‘He hasn’t returned yet...’ Tenten put her hands on her hips. ‘It’s not like him to keep us waiting!’

‘Could he have stopped for a quick nap?’

‘I wouldn’t think he would be that unintelligent.’

‘It’s odd, he’s usually such a stickler for punctuality... I wonder if he ran into trouble.’ Tenten bit her lip, concern laced her voice.

Neji cocked his head to the side, clearly putting more faith in Lee’s abilities than either of us. ‘No way. Y/n, you’ve known Lee longest out of our team, do you think we should wait here or go look for him?’

‘We should go look for him.’ My chest tightened with nerves.  _ Lee... please tell me you’re still alive and just suck in a bush or something _ _. _

After a few minutes of  travelling between the trees, distant voices hit us. Neji’s voice sang out. ‘There’s conflict ahead. A  group of them and – Lee is with them!’

‘Is he okay?!’

‘He’s hurt!’

We stop on a thick branch overlooking a small clearing and see several people gathered. My eyes fell on our green friend lying on his stomach, unconscious. ‘Lee!’

‘Looks like you blew it, huh.’ Neji crossed his arms and then having noticed my movements,  uncrossed them to prevent me from leaping down to Lee’s aid. ‘Just wait a moment.’

‘He’s my best friend.’ I glared at him.

‘And we’re all teammates trying to get out of here alive, so listen to me and just wait.’

‘He’s hurt, how can you be sure he’ll get out of here alive if he isn’t dead already?’

Neji’s eyes softened at the sound of my voice cracking and in a low voice, murmured, ‘he’s okay, I can see his heartbeat. Please wait.’

I relented .

‘You lot!’ He yelled, garnering the attention of the masked fellow below. ‘The kid with the hairdo belongs to us. You hurt him, so now you have to answer to us!’

I watched as he challenged Lee’s attackers, in awe of his cool headedness as he activated his  byakugan . Tenten shifted next to me, her face filled with determination. A gasp of anxiety filled the air.

‘Stop while you can,’ he stood solid, glaring at the group, ‘or we’ll give you everything we’ve got!’

Slight surprise twitched at the edges of his eyes.

‘If you find us so despicable... why don’t you stop showing off and do something about it?!’ The attacker with the mask challenged.

Neji closed his eyes and smiled. ‘From the look of it, we won’t have to.’

‘Huh?’ Tenten gasped, ‘Neji, what-’

‘Look!’ I gasped, nudging her. ‘It’s that broody kid!’

We focused on the boy with dark hair who Lee had challenged before the written exam, kneeling next to  the girl with pink hair.

‘Sasuke! You’re awake!’ Her voice was saturated in relief. We watched as he stood with dark marks spreading across his pale skin. ‘Sasuke...’

‘Sakura... Point out the ones who hurt you.’

‘What the hell is going on?’ I muttered to Neji.  His gaze flickered to me, then to Lee, still unconscious.

‘Sasuke’s chakra has increased considerably...’ Neji frowned.

I blinked  feeling stupid  and pointed to Lee. ‘We need to get him out of there, this wasn’t part of the plan.’

‘ I know .’

‘Quit worrying for a second, we’ll get him back.’ Tenten squeezed my wrist affectionately, an equal amount of concern in her eyes.

The  clearing became somewhat of a battlefield for the next few minutes.  Conflict between an enraged Sasuke and a mysterious opponent erupted, and only ceased when the pink haired Sakura latched onto Sasuke’s back and hugged him.

‘He’s calmed down.’ Neji announced.

‘Right!’ I leapt down, unwillingly to wait for anyone’s say so before rescuing my friend.

‘Wait!’ Neji’s voice trailed after me. I  knelt and placed two fingers to Lee’s neck. A steady heartbeat was evident, much to my relief. I let out the breath I didn’t  realize I had been holding. ‘I hope it ’s not an imposition, but I'm leaving Lee in your care,  Ino !’

‘Huh?!’ I snapped at Neji. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘ Let me take it from here,’ Tenten landed beside me. ‘LEE! Are you alright?! Pull yourself together!!’ She shook his shoulders, his head rocking back and forth.

‘Tenten, be careful of his neck!’ I attempted to restrain her, but relented when I saw that Lee was actually waking up. I clasped my arms around his neck. ‘Lee, you’re okay! How many fingers am I holding up? ’

‘Wha...?’ He squinted. ‘Huh? Y/n? Tenten? When did you guys get here...?’

‘We came to rescue you!’ Tenten exclaimed.

‘You got really beat up, until Sasuke scared off the sound shinobi...’ I explained gently, helping him sit on the ground.

‘What were you thinking, going off like that all alone?!’ Tenten continued to scold Lee . . ‘Look at you! You're a mess!’

‘It’s okay, Tenten, I have some ointment...’ I reached into my hip pouch and procured a small container, unscrewing the lid and dabbing at the cool  c ream. I smoothed it onto Lee’s visible scrapes.

‘Sakura needed me!’ Lee explained between wincing at my nursing. ‘I was doing my sacred duty as a man!’

Tenten and I glanced at each other with an exasperated sigh. We both understood Lee’s feelings and his stance on protecting loved ones. ‘You’re an idiot, you  know that , right?’ She added.

‘Your words are so sharp, Tenten, I don’t know how to respond to that!’ Lee sulked.

‘She’s not wrong, Lee,’ I put away the ointment, satisfied with Lee’s condition. ‘You had us worried.’

‘I know you, bushy brows!’ A loud voice interrupted our triad. We turned to see the blonde kid, having stirred into consciousness. He was visible for a second before being thrown back by Sakura’s foot.

‘Don’t talk to Lee like that!’ She yelled. Crouching in front of Lee, she thanked him in a softer voice.

Tenten and I exchanged a look that held back gagging, as Lee teared up.

‘I am not worthy, it was Sasuke!’ Lee cried. ‘The fighting lotus of Konoha will grow and flower again. Before we meet again, I will have become a stronger man, I swear it!’

Sakura smiled. ‘Yeah!’


End file.
